


The Dare {Larry Stylinson}

by FariyaGentle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FariyaGentle/pseuds/FariyaGentle
Summary: Ever wondered how a simple game of Truth and Dare can change your entire life?Well, it certainly changed mine. Larry Stylinson(BoyxBoy)Warnings: Elounor





	

Harry's POV

"Babe, do you think five packets of crisps are enough?" I turned around to see my boyfriend of the last 3 years looking at me with an eyebrow raised. Instead of answering his question, I admired the beauty that he was. His ocean blue eyes, that were looking deep into my emerald green ones. His shirtless, tanned, toned upper body, which was covered with love bites that I gave him the night before.

"Yes, Lou. It's just the lads, El, and us. I think five packets will suffice." I leaned down to peck Louis' lips. He smiled at me and then kissed me once again before looking for a bowl to transfer the crisps into.

"I am so excited, Haz. We haven't seen the lads in three months, and I last saw El at that concert eight months ago, I think?" He said excitedly, while still going through the cabinets in search of a bowl.

"I know, Lou. I miss them so much. And that concert was six months ago. Here, take this bowl." I handed the bowl to him and got back to working on the pasta that I was preparing for the get-together.

Louis left the kitchen after filling the bowl with crisps, and Pasta was done five minutes later. I looked around the kitchen once, or maybe eight times, to make sure everything was perfect. I want everything to be perfect for the get-together, okay?

After making sure that we're all set, I left the kitchen to search for my boyfriend in the hopes of making out with him before everyone got here. What? I am a man with needs.

I found him in our bedroom, going through his closet.

"What are you doing, Lou?"

"Huh? Oh, I am looking for something to wear. Help me?" He came out of the walk-in closet with a pout, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I laughed as I went over to him and kissed his cheek. "You know you don't have to give me puppy eyes, right? I would help you anyway."

He kissed me and kept his mouth against mine while speaking. "I know, but it doesn't hurt to be all cute for my boyfriend, does it?"

"I guess it doesn't." I squeezed his waist where I was holding onto him. "I love you." I gave him another quick peck before pulling back to find something for him to wear.

"Love you too, H. So much."

I rifled through his clothes and finally found something that he could wear. I didn't understand what the big deal was, seeing as it was only our closest friends that were gonna be over, but if it was this important to him, then of course I was gonna help him find suitable clothes to wear.  
After Louis was dressed and ready, I approached him to get some make out time with him. But as soon as I grabbed his waist, the doorbell rang.

I groaned but went to answer the door anyway. Before I left the room, though, Louis caught my wrist. "Don't worry, Haz. We have time tonight." He winked and pushed past me to go and open the door, leaving me with my jaw slacked as I gulped.

Regaining my senses as quickly as possible, I went outside to see El had arrived. I quickly gave her a hug, and she started firing questions at the speed of light.

"El, El. Calm down. We'll have a nice chat, but you gotta breathe first." Louis said, chuckling.  
She took a deep breath as she took a seat on the couch. I had missed her so much.

We met El when she was given the job to become Louis' beard. Needless to say, I despised her at first. But when I actually started talking to her, I realized that she was actually a really nice and genuine person, and that she was forced into this as much as we were. She was the daughter of record label, Modest!'s CEO. And her father thought if he could make El Louis' beard, Louis would actually fall in love with her, and El could be famous. Once she got to know of her Dad's plans, El threatened to run away if he didn't stop his non-sense. She really helped Louis and I in our relationship, and I couldn't thank her enough for it.

"We missed you so much, El. Especially Louis. He kept cribbing about how you are the only female friend he has and that he rarely gets to see you, anymore." I laughed, remembering the umpteen amount of times I have heard Louis complain about this.

"Aww. I missed you too, Lou. I was just busy with Uni. But now that that's done, I can be around you guys all the time!"

"That's really nice. I am sure Louis could use some company for his shopping trips." I laughed.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I want to look good all the time." Louis pouted.

"Stop pouting, Lou. I am sure El would love to shop with you. So now you can have immediate feedback on what clothes to buy and which not to buy. At least you won't come back with something absolutely hideous." I teased him, knowing that he was obsessed with shopping and went out for shopping at least once a week.

"I'll definitely go with you, Lou. In fact I think we can go tomorrow. I am free tomorrow and I know you have been doing nothing since your break started."

"Not true. I play lots of FIFA."

"Same thing. So it's set. We're going shopping tomorrow. There is this amazing store I want to try out. You should definitely come."

The smile that came onto Louis' face was as bright as the Sun. I swear he is secretly a woman, but I still love him, so whatever.

As we continued to talk, the doorbell went off. I got up to answer the door, leaving Lou and El to reminisce about how much fun they used to have when they could meet each other ore frequently.

I opened the door and was greeted by a very happy Liam. I quickly invited him in and gave him a hug. Louis came out to greet him too, then led him to the couch while I went to the kitchen to   
make sure that the food was ready.

After I was finished with the preparation of food, I went out to the living room to find out that Niall and Zayn had arrived. I gave them quick hugs and then went to sit next to Louis on the couch.

We chatted randomly for half an hour before I called everyone out for dinner.

I served food for everyone before taking my usual seat next to Louis. El was on Louis' other side. Niall was across from me, Zayn next to him, across Louis, and Liam sat across from El.

"This is so fucking good, Haz." Louis moaned. He kept making inappropriate noises while eating, and everyone had amused expressions on their faces.

He noticed all of us staring at him, and swallowed before replying. "What? It's not my fault that he makes absolutely delicious food."

"With the way you're acting, one would think you're only dating Harry for his amazing culinary skills." Eleanor chuckled.

"Dammit. You caught me. But at least I get to eat it everyday. You're just jealous." Louis took another bite of his food.

"Well, that is kind of true. And I think I can say this on behalf of all of us here. Lou, you are absolutely lucky to have such amazing food everyday." Eleanor looked around and saw everyone agreeing to her statement.

"Come on guys. Stop it. You're making me blush. I am not that good." I looked to the ground to hide my blush.

"Hey, only I can make him blush. Back off, all of you." Louis said, kissing my cheek, only making me blush harder. "But really Haz, you're amazing. Stop selling yourself short."  
I nodded, and we continued to eat. The rest of the dinner was fairly silent apart from the occasional moans that left Louis' mouth.

Once dinner was done, we all got into an argument about what to do next. Niall and Liam wanted to watch a movie, Zayn wanted them to stop being so loud, Louis and El wanted to play something. I was just watching the scene unfold in front of me in amusement.

"Haz will decide." Louis declared after about fifteen minutes of constant argument and bickering.

"No. He'll be on your side. We all know it." Niall claimed.

"Oh my God! Shut up all of you. We're playing." Zayn shut everyone up. "Now, we'll play Truth   
or Dare, and no one gets a choice. I don't want you guys to argue for another fifteen minutes."

"Fine with me." I happily nodded. Everyone hummed their agreements and we sat around in a circle. Louis sat next to me. Next to Louis was Zayn, Niall was on Zayn's other side. Eleanor sat between Liam and Niall.

We got out a bottle, and Zayn started speaking. "The two people on whom the bottle lands have to kiss. If a pair has already kissed once, they have to use their tongue the second time. And if the pair gets the bottle a third time, they have to make out full on. Fondling and all. It's a good thing Lou and Haz aren't next to each other. Because we don't want couples to land the bottle. There's no fun in that. Everyone cool with the rules?"

We all nodded before Zayn spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Niall and Liam, and they shared a quick peck. Liam decided to spin the bottle, and this time it landed on Niall and me. I kissed him quickly and Louis was looking intently at us the entire time. Jealous little bastard. As soon as I sat back down after that small peck, he made sure to put his arm around me and pull me impossibly closer. I quickly kissed him on the cheek to put his mind to rest.

Niall spun the bottle next, and it landed on Louis and Eleanor. They kissed but their lips lingered on each other's for a bit longer than they should have. When they pulled back, I noticed both of them looking at each other a bit confused. It was a bit odd, but I decided to wave it off.

After a quick peck between Liam and Zayn, and a kiss involving tongues between Liam and Niall, the bottle landed on Louis and Eleanor again.

Louis' POV

As the bottle landed between El and me again, I looked at her with a bit of hesitance. When we shared a quick peck, I felt sparks. Sparks that I never felt, not even when I was kissing Harry. Not these strong at least. I wasn't sure if she felt it too, but with the way she was looking at me, I assumed she did. I got up slowly, as she did the same and we leaned in slowly, as if testing whether what we felt the first time happened or not. Sure enough, when our lips met, I felt those sparks, and I deepened the kiss. I forgot that there was a group of people around us, one of them being my boyfriend. I kissed her because it felt right, and I didn't want it to stop.

Soon, too soon in my opinion, I heard a throat clearing, and I turned to see Zayn with his eyebrow raised. I quickly went back to sit down next to Harry. Harry! My boyfriend. As I realized what all I had just thought, I couldn't help but look at him. He was looking down at his lap with a frown on his face.

I couldn't believe that I had thought that way about someone who wasn't Harry. Harry, my lovely boyfriend, who had done everything in his power to make me happy these past three years. Whenever I was feeling down or even just a little bit upset, he was always there for me. Harry, who always put me before himself. Every single time. And yet, as I remembered all of the things Harry had done for me, I couldn't get that kiss out of my head. I couldn't let go of the fact that I wanted it to happen again.

I slowly nudged Harry, and he looked up at me. His eyes had slightly watered, but he gave me a smile nonetheless. Only, it didn't reach his eyes.

I knew Harry wasn't one to get jealous easily. It took a lot before he started worrying about someone stealing me from him. And the fact that he teared up over the kiss El and I just shared, showed me that even he knew that it wasn't just a part of the game for me.  
I didn't know how I would make it up to him. I knew that he wouldn't ever bring it up. He would rather just pretend it didn't happen. He wasn't good at confrontation, especially if it was about something that hurt him. When we first got to know that I had to get El as a beard, he was so hurt. He thought that El would take me away from him. But he didn't tell me this until a year ago. He never once mentioned during that time that the entire ordeal was hurting him that badly. He felt at ease only when he got to know that El was a nice person and tried to help us rather than her Dad.

But now, I went ahead and hurt him. It would have hurt him even more because it happened with El. And knowing that he would just go on while pretending this never happened only hurt me more.

And yet, I couldn't get that damn kiss out of my head. I still wanted to kiss her.

As the boys continued to play, Harry suddenly stood up. "I am gonna go to bed. Goodnight guys."

I quickly got up and went after him. I caught hold of his wrist and he pulled it away while turning around. That hurt.

He didn't meet my eyes as he waited for me to say whatever I wanted to.

"Do you want me to come up with you?"

"No. I just want to sleep, right now. Don't ruin your fun because of me." His tone was clipped and cold. He tried to give me a reassuring smile but it only came out as a grimace.

I was about to open my mouth and tell him that it won't ruin my 'fun', but he had already turned and gone to the bedroom.

I sighed and rubbed my hand on my face, having no clue what I was gonna do, and why I was doing this in the first place.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see El standing there. I couldn't stop the rush that went through me from just looking at her. And suddenly I couldn't be upset about Harry anymore.

"Is he okay?" I was brought out of my trance when El spoke up.

"Huh? Oh yeah. He's fine. Said he just wanted to sleep. Come on, let's complete the game." I said while taking a seat next to her in the now smaller circle.  



End file.
